Jonayla
by bananabrainz
Summary: Jonayla is 16 and is awaiting her first rites ceremony when a dark figure appears related to her parents past.  He will change her forever...


Jonayla opened her eyes as she heard her name being called.

She saw the tall man of her hearth heading towards her. She sat up and waited for him to arrive. He stalked over with the massive stride that he had and stood over her smiling.

"Young girl your Mother has been worried sick about you. What have you been doing?" he asked.

She smiled a smile she knew he couldn't resist, "I was enjoying the sun on this fine day. I was going to take a ride on Grey but she was a little lame so I checked her foot and made a poultice and let her graze. I didn't mean to fall asleep" she said earnestly.

The tall blonde man smiled at the child of his hearth. She was so much like her mother, both had such a way with medicine and animals, but she had his overpowering emotions.

He smiled at the thought of Ayla. She was still as beautiful as the day he had first truly seen her, he barely noticed the slight amount of weight she had put on since the birth of Jondar, their forth child, or the way her breasts were no longer as glorious as they had once been.

"Come on Jonayla, I think your mother would like your help with dinner" he said, reaching out a hand.

"Did you get anything on the hunt?" she taking his hand.

He hauled her up and smiled. "I may not be as young as I used to be but my spearthrower got me a good sized deer" he said, pride beaming out of him.

"When can I come on a hunt?" she asked longingly.

He laughed and scuffed up her hair affectionately. "When I am walking in the world of the spirits" he replied, much to her disappointment.

"But I can ride nearly as good as mother, and Whinney is getting much too old to hunt like she used to and now that Racer has left with his own herd I think Grey and Flame should be given their chance! I'm better with my spearthrower than half of the men in the Cave! Even Marthona agrees I should be allowed to go to a hunt, if not to kill then to observe" she debated.

He admired her enthusiasm and was sure she would be a great hunter, but she was his first born and his only girl, she was special to him, she was the blessing to his and Ayla's matrimonial.

"I'll think about it but don't get your hopes up Jonayla" he said evenly.

She beamed up at him with her mothers smile, which melted his heart and he picked her up in his arms and ran up the path with her squealing in delight.

As they came into view of the hearth Ayla stepped outside with Jondar on her hip and Allar around her legs.

She smiled as she watched the man she loved and the child he had given her approached with the utmost joy.  
He set Jonayla down and wrapped an arm around Ayla and kissed her cheek before taking Jondar from her hip. Ayla walked to Jonayla and hugged her.

"Do tell me where you are before you go" she said.

Jonayla was nearly as tall as the older woman and if possible, more beautiful than she had been. She had her fathers piercing eyes, only green, and hair the colour of a sunrise, golden and streaked with pure white light. She had the curves of a very attractive young woman and yet she also had the intelligence of an old woman.  
Many of the young men in the cave had already shown interest in her. She was to have First Rites in another moons time. Ayla was more than proud of her only daughter and wished she had the right man for first rites, like she had had with Jondalar.

Ayla took her daughter by the hand and led her back inside.

Jondalar stayed outside to play with Allar and Jondar. Their playful shouts could be heard from inside the hearth.

Aydan was asleep on his bedfurs, napping. The tiny three year old had been playing with his friends all day and was exhausted.

Ayla had already gotten the fire started and taken the feathers off the bird of her choice and prepared it to be cooked.

"Did you want me to help with dinner? Da said you might want some help" Jonayla asked.

"No I think I have everything sorted here, though I must nurse Jondar soon, he's getting rather hungry. Why don't you go and see if Marthona would like some more medicine?" Ayla replied, looking out the entrance to where her mate and their children played.

"Of course, anything else?" the young woman asked, finding her small medicine bag her mother had made her.

"Oh, could you bring this to Proleva? She said she needed some more" she said picking up a small basket with some mixed roots in it.

"Is this for Joharrans leg?" Jonayla asked taking the basket, thinking about her father's brother with concern.

"No, no. He is fine for now, this is just for Proleva, you needn't worry yourself about it, it is between her and I. Run along now, I expect you back by the time this meat is cooked, so don't chat with Lorala too long" she said, as she waved her daughter off.

Jonayla took off with speed, moving like shadows that danced through the air as the sun got lower. She passed a couple as they headed back to their hearth with their infant trailing behind. It was not long before she came upon the Leaders hearth.

"Proleva!" Jonayla called out, without as much as a labored breath.

The tall woman peered her head around a wall and blushed. Jonayla saw that she was less than presentable, even if a woman without any clothing over her chest was common enough sight, a woman naked wasn't as much.

Jonayla giggled. "Having fun Joharran?" she called, to her father's brother.

His hearty laugh filled the air. Proleva shook her head as she smiled. "What is it Jo?" she asked, still smiling.

"Mother told me to give these to you" Jonayla replied extending the basket of roots to Proleva, "I suppose you want to get back to that? I'll put these here and be off; I have to see Marthona too".

She put the basket on the ground near where Proleva would prepare her food.

"Thank you Jo! You will soon know why she finds it so hard to leave in the middle of pleasures" Joharran joked as she headed out of the hearth.

She smiled to herself. She would know soon, and from what everyone had been telling her about it she wasn't the slightest bit nervous, in fact she really couldn't wait.

She walked, this time, to Marthona's hearth. She had been getting worse and worse as the weeks went by, and since Willamar was no longer there to take care of her she had to rely on the cave, but no one really minded, they all loved her. Well all except for Marona.

She still held a grudge against most of her fathers kin, but not many liked her, she was getting older and meaner, and she did not have any children of her own.

Jonayla turned the corner and found Marthona sitting outside on a seating rock looking out into the sky.  
"Marthona! You should be inside by your fire!" Jonayla called out in concern as soon as she got close.

Marthona turned her grey head and smiled. "There you are child. I could not get up, I was waiting for you" she admitted rather sheepishly.

"Oh Doni! Whatever are we going to do with you?" Jonayla laughed as she helped the old woman up. She helped her inside and sat her by the fire which had nearly gone out.

Jonayla pulled out a couple of pieces of tinder from where Marthona stored them and put them on and blew gently until a satisfactory flame grew. She added a couple of dried Deer bones but also some wood to get the fire going properly.

She turned back to the old woman and looked into her glazed eyes, they used to be so full of life but since the beginning of winter they had changed. It was as though she had expected Willamar to die of the cough then, and knew of nothing to do after.

She grabbed a couple of skins and wrapped her in them, before finding some of the food she had prepared earlier in the day, inside her medicine pack. She brought it back to Marthona who took it with a smile and began eating.

"Are you taking your medicine?" Jonayla asked as she sat down and warmed her hands by the fire.

"Yes, of course. Your mother and father would go mad if I didn't. Don't you worry my girl I'll be fine. You're turning into your mother" she said smiling.

Jonayla liked to think that one day she really would be just like her mother, but she wasn't so keen on just having babies and being a medicine woman. She wanted to go on a Journey, like her father, and meet exotic animals and tell tales of her adventures that could better her fathers. Of course no one could really better his, he had nearly succumbed to being Cave Lion food, but was rescued by Ayla, who had raised the lion from a cub and named him the clan name for Baby.

She admired her parents love, and really wanted to find that for herself, and was sure that a journey was the best way to do it. She had grown up with all the boys here, but she saw them as only brothers and nothing more. She wasn't interested.

She was going to have her first rites ceremony with a man from the Lanzadonii to keep up the relationship that the two caves held for each other. She didn't mind. She thought only that she had not seen her cousin Echya for too long, and that at least she would not have to worry about one of the men at her cave, being the one. She would rather it be some she knew, but didn't know half as well as she knew the men in her Cave.

She looked to the old woman beside her and smiled, "what is having a mate to love like Marthona?" she asked, brimming with curiosity.

Marthona's eyes lit up, something Jonayla had not seen happen for a very long time.

"Oh it is wonderful, no, it is more than that, it is amasing. I hope you find a good mate, and when you do, never let him go. You will begin to see, if he truly loves you or not, how good a mate he will become. For some the first does not end up right so they sever the knot, as I did with Dalanar, but they remain the greatest of friends. I hope you never have to sever the knot, it hurts a lot for a while, even if it was on good terms. But when you do find your true love, your true mate, nothing compares. Oh once you have had first rites you will be freer to find your true mate" she finished, looking deeply into the young woman's eyes

"You are a crazy woman Marthona" Jonayla laughed, and the older woman joined in.

They sat together for a while and chatted occasionally. Marthona finally finished her dinner and Jonayla helped her onto her sleeping furs.

"Goodnight, Jo" Marthona said, as she rolled over.

"Goodnight Marthona" she replied, walking back out of the hearth.

It wouldn't be too long before the sun would set, so Jonayla ran as fast as she could to find Flame, one of Grey's daughters.

She ran into the meadow and called "Aaayeee!". A Blood-red horse raced towards her, along with Whinney, Grey, a steel grey colt; Flint, and a dun coloured mare; River.

The red mare galloped up to her and shook her head in greeting. Jonayla rubbed her forelock affectionately. She had picked up some of the language her mother used with the horses, and often talked to them that way. She greeted all the horses with equal amounts of affection and a good rub down.

It was getting darker and she had wanted to take a ride on Flame to help her in her training towards being as great a hunting horse as Whinney and Grey.

River was Joplaya's horse and was exceptionally quiet, except when Joplaya got on her back. She was a menace, and was as unpredictable as the Mother River, hence her name.

Jonayla and Ayla had both ridden her and had no problem; they all thought it rather odd. Joplaya put it down to Jonayla's horse spirit, and Ayla having the gifts if the Donii.

The young colt was to be the boy's horse, like Racer had been Jondalars.

She breathed a sigh as the sun set slowly and she knew she would have to go back to the hearth, before Ayla got worried.

She signaled the horses to leave and turned to the path.

She saw a dark shape in the tree's staring at her. She felt for her small flint knife at her side and walked faster. The shadow moved and she saw it was in the shape of a man, but the man was like none she had seen before. He was dark skinned, but not of the clan like Brukeval.

Scared, she called for Flame "Aaayee!".

The young horse galloped up to her, having not set off too far. The horse was nearly there but she ran to meet her, and with practiced skill, she leapt onto the horse that was still raging at full speed.

The dark skinned man seemed scared of this at first and stood still.

She galloped Flame partway up the path before stopping and turning around. The man stood still, in the fading light he was hard to see. She had never seen him before, she had to get Jondalar.

Flame wasn't allowed to the hearth so she would have to be sneaky about how she got back to it. She urged Flame forwards and around the back end of the cave.

She flung herself off and signaled Flame to stay nearby. She ran as fast as she could to get to her Father.

"Jondalar!" she yelled as she got into the hearth, her heart racing like nothing before.

He came crashing around the corner in concern. "What? What is it? Is someone hurt?" he asked.

Ayla came around the corner after him, holding one of his arms delicately. She could see that her daughter was deeply worried about something, but no one was hurt. Her daughter was just as good as she was with medicine, and she had her bag with her, so Ayla could only wonder at what had made her seem so distressed.

"I was with the horses and I saw a man. He was dark, like Brukeval, only not in any way clan. I was so scared, I thought the Donii had sent me an evil spirit to scare me back home in time, but the Donii would not do such cruel a thing. Please Jondalar, you must take a look" the young girl panted with nerves.

The man looked to Ayla, "You stay and look after the children" he said, and then looked at his daughter, "you come with me and we'll go and sort this out. I'm sure there is nothing to fear, just a man on his Journey. Did you ride here?".

Jonayla looked at her feet, "Yes".

"Good, we'll ride back down, if there is a threat then it will be faster to flee on horse back" he said, striding past her.

Jonayla looked to her mother, who nodded and offered a small smile of encouragement, before going back to her brothers. She took off after the tall Blonde man and pulled at his furs.

"This way" she said, running ahead.

Jonayla let out a quiet "Aayee" to call Flame to her and she jumped on the mare, her Father behind. They went back down the trail, to where Jonayla had seen the strange man.

He was still there, only he was standing amongst the horses. She was immediately fearful and urged Flame at a near dangerous speed down the slope. The horses all looked at them, sensing something was wrong.

The man in the middle was even harder to see now that the sun had set completely. Jondalar whistled to the horses, who came to them obediently. Both of them flew off Flame and made sure they had their weapons ready. The dark man looked startled.

"Who are you?" Jonayla called.

When he stood dumbstruck without answering she signaled in the formal language of the clan, just in case his looks did deceive. He still did not reply. Her father stood by her side with a puzzled look on his face.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I … he just looks so familiar" he said.

"Maybe you met on your journey?" she asked hopefully.

"I doubt it, he's much too young…wait" he said as he pondered.

"_Are you of the Mamutoi?" _Jondalar asked.

The dark man smiled. "_Yes, I am Erac, son of Ranec of the Mammoth Camp"_ Erac said, with relief, as he took on a more comfortable stance.

Jonayla had learnt all of the languages her parents had learnt, so could understand Erac and her Father as they spoke. She recalled Ayla telling her something to do with a dark skinned man of the Mamutoi that she had almost mated, Ranec.

This poor young man would probably be shown a little of her fathers angst towards his father, but he would be fair about it.

"_Son of Ranec? I met Ranec on my journey back here with my mate" _Jondalar said, pain of sorts showing in his voice.

"_Really? That is a long way to travel for one of near your age"_ Erac said.

Jondalar let out a hearty laugh as he put his own knife away. "_I was much, much younger boy. I think I may have seen you but I cannot recall. Your father near mated my Ayla" _he said.

Erac looked agape. "_Ayla? That must make you Jondalar! Oh I have heard many a tale of you, of Ayla's wolf cub and horses too. I think my father was still in-love with her, he mentions her from time to time" _Erac told him.

"_Many men were. I am thankful for your father though. He let me see that Ayla's love is strong enough in me that I need not fear her being with another man. This is my daughter, Jonayla" _Jondalar said signaling her forward.

Erac's smile faded and he just stared at her in the white moon light.

"_I am sorry for running off before, but you startled me"_ she said, offering him a shy smile.

When she looked into his dark liquid brown eyes, she felt herself shiver in excitement. A blush rose to her cheeks as she looked at the taller and slightly older man, he had seen near 18 summers she would guess. His nose was flatter than hers and wide spread, his face and jaw, square set, and his wavy reddy-brown hair flopped over his eyebrows.

She had never seen such an exotic man. He wasn't nearly as tall as her father, but he was much closer to her in height. He looked well muscled, and by the way his brown skin was taught, she figured he worked things with his hands a lot. That thought made a bigger blush appear on her cheeks.

He extended his hands to her in a palm up fashion, they were slightly lighter than the rest of him. She placed her hands over his in greeting and in that moment that they looked into each others eyes, something sparked between them.

Her shy but piercing green eyes looked as if they could see directly into his soul, her cheeks slightly pink and her lips a marvelous red. Her hair moved gently in the slight breeze, the moon created a look of honey on it. She was beautiful.

She slid her hands away first but didn't look away from his eyes. Jondalar stepped in beside his daughter and offered his palms to the young man face up.

Erac returned the gesture, Jonayla watching him closely.

"_Would you like to come up to my hearth? Ayla has nearly finished our meal, there will be plenty enough for you too"_ Jondalar invited.

"_Yes please, if you don't mind. I'm so very hungry. I was going to camp here but your…"_ he looked to Jonayla with that same awe, "_daughter spotted me and got you".  
_  
They all set off up the track. Jonayla walked up front, nearly running up, she felt Erac's eyes watching her. He was watching her, the way she moved was hypnotizing. They reached the hearth and Jonayla walked straight in.

"Ayla" Jondalar called.

"Yes?" she replied, her accent near non existent after nearly 17 years with the Zealandoni.

"We have a guest" he called walking towards the fire.

"So you found this man" she asked, stepping out of her and Jondalars room. She froze.

"Ranec?" she asked timidly.

"_I am Erac, Ranec's son. You are Ayla"_ he said smiling.

She looked to Jondalar in amazement. Jondalar slapped Erac on the back in good manner and laughed. Not many things left his mate looking so shocked.

* * *

They all sat down for the meal and Erac told them of his journey. He had set out at 16, and was now 19. He had left to find new people to live with. His brother had passed and his father and mother were leaving to a different camp. He decided to move on. He wanted to try become a Zealandoni, as he had always wished to meet the real Jondalar and Ayla in person. He had not had any bad experiences on his Journey though he did miss interaction with people when he was between people.

The entire time Erac was telling them about his travels Jonayla sat looking at the flames. When he mentioned him meeting a woman at one of the camps, she felt the unusual ping of jealousy.

She stood up and left abruptly. She went to her sleeping furs and lay down in them. She was mystified by this man, she could not shake that unfamiliar sense of attraction from her when she thought about him. She went to a dreamless sleep.

She never noticed the way Erac had looked at her as she left, the way his eyes showed his affection towards her.

Ayla hadn't missed it though; she was still as sensitive as ever to people and their actions. Erac was just like his father, he had a fine eye for beauty, and would, no doubt, seek that beauty to be his.

* * *

Jonayla awoke to a small light in the sky. The sun had barely peered over the face of the earth. She got up and stretched. Tonight was her First Rtes ceremony.

She had been in the confines of the tent for near a week now. They had travelled to the Lanzadoni camp a week before that and joined in the celebration.

She had meet many a good looking man, but there was one who courted her more that the others. It was a taller man called Berdun. He had light brown hair that hung to his shoulders and a bit of stubble on his chin. He had paid very close attention to Jonayla and she had felt like she was on top of the world every time he complemented her and looked into her eyes with those deep green eyes of his.

She had a crush on this man and hoped he would be the one to give her, her First Rites.

She wished to be able to go and see her horses but was restricted to a small area; too small for any of them to stay comfortably.

She walked out of her small partition and into the main area. No one else was awake so she decided to go outside into the small confines of the meadow that had been set up for the people of the First Rites. She walked to the tree's edge and looked into the tree's and longed to run through them to the river beyond and swim. It was going to be a hot day and she was going to get irritated with the confinement.

A twig snapped and she twirled around to see the source of it. It was Erac.

"_What are you doing here_?" she asked hurriedly, making sure none had seen her with him.

"_I … I had to come and see you before tonight"_ he whispered, looking into her eyes with more tenderness than she thought possible.

"_Why?" _she asked stepping into the tree's with him, so as not to be seen.

He took her hand and looked at it carefully, thinking.

"_Tell me now or someone will wake up and find you"_ she urged, taking her hand from his, amazed at how soft his hands were, she had been wondering for some time.

He looked into her eyes again and before she could see the full extent of the love in them, he leant his face down to hers and kissed her lips lightly, as though she were a fragile flower. He stood up again and let her soak in what had just happened.

Her head was spinning, and her heart was on fire. She saw the love she had missed before in his eyes. She was so confused, and excited at the same time.

"_Why did you do that?"_ she asked, breathless.

"_Because, I wanted to let you know I will be waiting for you after First Rites. Because I did not want you to fall for Berdun, because I want you to fall for me as I have for you. I'm in love with you Jonayla" _he confessed in a quiet whisper.

She studied his face. "_You only feel this way because I'm off limits at the moment. As soon as I am opened you will lose your interest. You are much the same as many of the other men Erac. I will not tell anyone of what you have done so you will not be hurt by this" _Jonayla reasoned.

A flash of anger crossed Erac's face, but it disappeared as he saw the look that it caused on Jonayla's face. He picked up her hand again and pulled her closer with it.

"_I am not like those other men Jonayla. I have been in love with you since I saw you in that meadow, and when you flew up onto Flames' back it made me think of you as the Great Earth Mother. You had me fooled. You are beautiful, wise, and strong of heart, but it will be broken by Berdun. I will protect you as long as I live, Berdun has been in other girls furs every night he courted you, I have spent them alone thinking of you. You are what made me turn down the offer from Joharran. He had offered to let me become a Zealandoni; I refused, because if you didn't want me it would be less painful when I left. Tell me what I am to do and I will do it" _he said holding her hand in both of his now, and looking intently into her eyes.

She was lost for words. Her mind was blank. She thought of all the times she had gotten no sleep from being kept up by the thought of him, she thought of all those times she had fumbled and made a fool of herself just because she thought he was there.

She looked at her delicate hand in his strong brown ones. It fit, she didn't know how to make sense of it, but it just fit. She looked to his eyes once more and for the first time her eyes reflected the same love he had shown since he had truly first met her.

The change in the way she looked at him was the only assurance he needed, before he pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers, in a desperate attempt to show all his relief at once.

He let go of her hand and held her tightly around the waist. She placed her hands on either side of his face, she had never been kissed like this, and she doubted she ever would have if she hadn't realized what he meant to her right at that moment. She felt tears of utter joy slide down her cheeks. She had never experienced emotions like this before; she never wanted to let this man go.

As he felt her tears and her eager lips he knew she was true. She was what he had been waiting for. He kissed her nose, her eyelids and forehead in a continuous rush of relief.

She reluctantly pushed him away. "_People will be rising soon. I must get back within the tent" _she said but gave in and kissed him again.

It was him that stopped them. "_You are right. You must get back. I will be thinking of you tonight Jonayla" _he said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"_And I will be thinking of you" _she replied, kissing his salty finger.

He smiled broadly at this beautiful young woman. She hugged him to her before she ran off to the tent. She stopped by the opening and looked back to him; even from a distance he could tell that she wanted to have him with her. Then she disappeared from sight.

He closed his eyes and smiled like a fool. He loved her, oh boy did he love her and now he knew she loved him back.

He ran to the river and when he got there he yelled with the excitement he was holding. He would never forget that moment, that moment her eyes had said what words couldn't.

He ran back to the camp with a new spring in his step. He saw Ayla and smiled broadly at her, he knew he had given up his secret at that very moment to her, but when she smiled back at him with tears in her eyes, he knew he would be safe. She would keep his secret safe, she wanted her daughter happy too much to do what others would have believed to be right. She was a good woman, she would likely tell Jondalar, but not in a way that would spoil anything for either Erac or Jonayla.

Ayla watched as Erac ran through their camp, like an excited wolf pup. He had finally won her daughters love; she could see it in his eyes. When he smiled at her, her eyes watered in happiness.

She walked back into her tent and let out a torrent of tears. She was so overwhelmed with love she ran to Jondalar and kissed his sleeping face. He woke with a start and saw her tear stained face.

"Ayla, what is wrong?" he asked sitting upright.

He noticed her smile; it was one of utter joy. He laughed and kissed her face all over.

"I love you Jondalar, I just realized the difference your love has made in me. I love you forever Jondalar" she said before covering him with herself.

They shared Pleasures in the dawn, with a chorus of birds chirping in the trees around them.

* * *

When Jonayla entered the tent again she saw that no one was yet up. She had all the energy in the world. She made tea and a small breakfast meal for everyone.

She was still overcome with love when her friend Lorala came out from her partition.

"Oh, you're up. Ooh and you made tea! Just what I wanted" she said.

She barely noticed the way Jonayla smiled, or how her eyes twinkled. They sat and talked for a while before the others started getting up one by one.

All the girls were nervous, and for the first time so was Jonayla.

She had been eager to know Pleasure, but now she knew it would be with someone other than Erac. She wanted to learn everything and more so she would be able to please Erac. She didn't want to be tentative and unknowing, she wanted to be eager and knowledgeable in the ways of Pleasure, she did not want to disappoint him. She found herself remembering his lips on hers, his hands tight on her waist.

"Jo? Are you there?" Lorala said waving her hand in front of her friends face.

Jonayla blushed. "Yes," she answered, slightly embarrassed.

"We have to prepare the older girls first, they are to be opened when the sun is halfway across the sky, and then us when it has set. Come on" she said getting up and walking from the tent.

Jonayla followed, watching the sky; the sun could not set fast enough, and then the sun would rise too late. Her stomach churned in nerves.

* * *

The day stretched out and made the girls in waiting more and more nervous. The sun was tempting Jonayla, and testing her patience. She was still the happiest she had ever been but the waiting was torture.

When Jonayla got fidgety she got up and paced slowly, trying to relieve her tension. Finally the sun had set. The anxiety of all the girls in the room rose. One by one they were taken to separate tents.

Jonayla was lead by Echozars mate to a small tent near the trees. She caught a glimpse of him; Erac stood on the opposite end of the field watching her walk towards becoming a woman.

From the way he was standing she could tell he was unhappy about not being there, being her one, but she would be his after the sun rose again in the morning. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she turned away and envisioned walking in and finding him.

When she walked in only her and the Lanzadonii were there, the men would be fetched soon. The Lanzadonii would be there to make sure she was opened properly and taught the ways of pleasure.

She climbed up onto the bed furs and loosened her clothes. The Lanzadonii sat herself behind a deer hide screen, so as not to interfere or make Jonayla nervous.

Jonayla looked up to the sound of the screen being pulled aside, then let down again.

It was Berdun after all. He looked at her and smiled pleasantly. He came in and sat down beside her.

"Hello Jonayla" he said, touching her face gently. She smiled kindly at his touch, she did not want to displease him either.

"Hello Berdun" she replied. She shifted her body so she was facing him. She still was attracted to this man, physically at least, so she may be able to enjoy some of tonight.

She leaned in and kissed his lips. She could feel his smile, and knew he had approved. She felt his hands climb around her back and pulled her to him. She wanted to let him please her first, this was her opening after all. Pleasing him could come later.

She lay back on the furs watching his eyes and body language for any clue as to what she should do next. His eyes lingered on her chest. She reached down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it slowly over her head. He smiled grandly at the sight of her well rounded breasts.

He leant forwards and brushed a hand through her hair, before following his desire to her chest. He took one of her breasts in a hand and lightly caressed it, rounding on her nipple. He squeezed slightly, causing a slight gasp from Jonayla's lips.

She closed her eyes and let her body do as it wished.

He took her other nipple in his warm mouth and gently nibbled and suckled, testing her. She felt shoots of electricity jolt through her body, ending in her place of pleasures. Her back arched up to his lips, as he kept taunting her with tentative nibbles. She pulled his head to her chest, and he finally gave in and suckled harder, groaning pants vibrated in his mouth.

His hand cupped her other breast and he switched nipples. He sucked harder and licked on and around it, sending continuous bouts of arousal through both their bodies. He kissed around her navel and lower. He sat up, straddling her.

He looked into her misty eyes, filled with new sensation. He pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He put his hands on her breasts and lightly traced the shape of her body.

When he got to her skirt he bent down and undid it with his teeth, and let it unravel to the side. Seeing her dark blond mound stirred his arousal forwards, but he hadn't finished pleasing her yet.

He drew her up and kissed her soft, young lips. His tongue slid between her lips and explored the inside of her mouth, he drew hers in and she followed his lead.

He tangled his hands in her hair as he got more passionate. He moaned against her lips as her hands roamed the contours of his back.

He playfully bit at her earlobe and blew gentle whispers against her skin as he made his way back down her body. She was such a woman, but with the irresistible innocence of a girl, he strained to withhold himself. He lips met her mound and he slipped his tongue between her folds. Jonayla let out a startled, yet pleased cry, her fists clenching and unclenching on the furs as he flicked his tongue in and out and over her centre of pleasure.  
She arched her body against him and cried out in pleasure. He tasted her glorious innocence as she flowed over the barriers to Pleasure.

He lifted his head just enough to see her face relaxed and mouth slightly ajar, and the fast rise and fall of her chest. She was ready now.

He quickly released himself from his pants and spread her legs gently.

She was looking at him now, at his protruding member. It was smaller than she had thought, but it still made her feel a strange calling in her place of pleasures. He slid himself slowly between her legs and looked into her face. At the end of his manhood he could feel her.

"This may hurt" he said, barely audible.

She nodded, groaning in anticipation. That was it, he gave up to the powerful drive of his manhood and plunged, there was some resistance at the first one and Jonayla lifted herself into a half sitting position but fell back again as he plunged in again. She moved with him, urging him on. She rode over newly awakened feelings, but before she was ready he shuddered and dropped himself heavily on her, exhausted.

He was a rather solid man, and his sudden weight was uncomfortable. She wriggled slightly and he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back.

She felt slightly unsatisfied. She rolled onto her side and frowned, it had been good until he had stopped suddenly. She had been warned of this, but didn't know how unimpressed she would feel afterwards. She thought of Erac, would he do that? She hoped not.

The thought of him touching her in all those places made her head spin; she wanted him now, she was full of unfulfilled lust.

She felt her breast being grabbed by Berdun, she felt slightly disgusted by him. She knew he couldn't help himself but she couldn't either. She rolled over and faced him.

He smiled lazily, she had wanted to learn how to please a man but not anymore, she lacked the need now. He was not Erac, he would not be the one to truly open her eyes to Pleasure.

"Goodnight Berdun" she said, as she rolled back over. He pulled her back over.

"But I have not taught you to please men" he said a touch of anger in his voice.

"I do not wish for you to teach me, goodnight" she said as she rolled over again. He pulled her back roughly this time.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you?" he said in a steely voice.

She looked at him with indifference,"You are not the man I wish to please" was all she said, before getting up and slipping her skirt around her chest, using it as a short dress. The man on the bed stared at her, amazed.

"What are you doing?" he asked getting up.

"Leaving" she said as she pulled the screen away and walked through it.

The Lanzadonii stood up and watched the young woman leave. She could not stop her, this was her night. She peered around the screen and saw the naked man sitting dazed on the slightly bloodied bed furs. She had been opened, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Jonayla heard the sound of the river, very close, she headed for it. She needed to clean up. She saw the pale moons reflection on the waters surface.

She took off her skirt and waded in until she was knee deep and knelt down and cleaned his sweat and her blood off her body.

She waded back out of the water and back to her skirt. She wrapped it around her like she had before and walked back towards where she had been sleeping for the past week. She walked deftly into her partition and scooped up her sleeping furs and walked back outside, and went to an empty First Rites tent, one of the ones that hadn't been used this time around.

She rearranged her stuff and lay down. She had barely gotten under her furs when she heard someone passing through a screen for the second time that night. She looked up and smiled.

"_Jonayla_" he whispered as he lowered himself to her.

She propped herself on her elbows and looked into the liquid brown eyes of her exotic man. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead, before laying next to her. She curled up into his chest and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Erac had been sitting alone by the river when he saw her come out and wash herself by the light of the moon. He had never seen a more beautiful creature, he had stayed still, mesmerized by her body but as she walked away he followed her.

She did not go back to Berdun but instead got her furs and moved herself for the night. He had followed her into that tent and saw her lay down. He wanted to be with her so he went inside and she was there looking up at him.

He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, to reassure himself that she was his. Now she was and he was sure she would never be anyone else's.

She had curled up to him and fallen asleep. He couldn't imagine his life getting any better than this. He pressed his forehead to the top of her head and thought of nothing but the woman in his arms, even as he fell asleep.

Erac opened his eyes slowly. He looked down and in his arms he saw Jonayla sleeping soundlessly. She was so vulnerable; he tightened his arms around her.

She moaned slightly but not in protest, as she molded herself closer to him. He smiled broadly; this was something he had been dreaming about for a long time.

* * *

Jonayla felt his hot chest against her forehead before she opened her eyes; she knew it was him. She smiled and kissed it lightly.

She felt the difference in his breathing as she did.

She looked up and saw his dark shining eyes looking back at her.

"_Why did you leave the tent last night?" _he asked gently.

"Because I did not wish to please Berdun, as he did not fully please me" she replied, speaking in Zealandoni, which she knew he could speak too.

He smiled a private smile at her and brushed some hair away from her face. They lay in a comfortable silence for a while longer, before Erac insisted they get up. He helped Jonayla up but when she was standing he grasped her waist and drew her in for a kiss.

He could feel her soft lips pressing against his with equal flare and hunger. Her make-shift dress had parted slightly down the middle, and he could feel the delicate skin of her stomach on his. He groaned in desire, but ended the kiss slowly.

He held her to him looking over her face, and finally into her eyes. Her eyes held the love that she would feel for no other than him; it made him dizzy with joy.

She felt it too. She wanted nothing more than to never let that moment end. She smiled warmly and stepped away reluctantly. She bent down and found a string belt that would keep her make-shift dress from blowing apart and tied it around herself.

She took his hand and led him out into the glorious light of the sun feeling its warm rays on their faces. The young couple stood in the light and smiled like there was no tomorrow; and they would be satisfied if there wasn't.

She turned to him and pulled him to her. She looked up into his eyes deviously and stole a quick kiss from his smooth dark lips. They both laughed lightly, in their own world. He stopped and looked into her face with a new seriousness.

"Be my mate Jonayla" he said in perfect Zealandoni.

Her heart skipped a beat as the words registered in her head. She stopped breathing for a moment. He looked at her eagerly, waiting for her reply.

"Erac" she breathed, touching the side of his face.

He nodded against her palm, his insides hanging perilously, waiting desperately for her answer.

"Of course" she whispered; barely audible, but Erac heard her perfectly.

If he could fly like the birds he would've, but he settled for kissing her with all the love he contained.

"We must tell my parents" Jonayla gasped, in eager realization. Erac gave her a scared look.

"What?" she laughed.

"_It's just … well I'm afraid of how your Father will react to this. I mean I haven't even asked him or anything. I should have asked him. He won't like me taking his darling daughter without asking_" he said with a sheepish smile, slipping into his native tongue.

Jonayla hit his chest lightly. "Wanting to back out already?" she asked with a sly smile.

"No! … I'm just worried about your Fathers reaction" he said holding her to him.

She tossed back her head and laughed.

"He may be a little shocked but I doubt he will stop us from tying the knot. He cannot keep apart two who love each other, he would not. Not after he knows how it feels to be without love for so long" she assured him, before kissing his chin.

"Fine, so we shall go to your parents" he said kissing her lovingly.

She pulled him by the hand towards the main camp. They entered the camp and when Jonayla saw her mother walking out of her shelter she ran to her.

Erac walked calmly. He knew Ayla had yet to confirm her beliefs to be absolutely true about where Jonayla's love lay.

Jonayla hugged the older woman before holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"I love Erac mother" she announced, her voice giving no doubt about the truth in it.

Ayla hugged her daughter and didn't even bother to tell her she already knew, she was still too happy to say any words.

Erac finally reached them and Jonayla reached up and kissed his lips.

Ayla smiled as her heart warmed.

"Ayla … I have asked Jonayla to be my mate. I hope that it is alright with you?" Erac asked, surprised at his own out-rightness.

This came as a shock to Ayla. She felt a mix between utter sadness and overwhelming joy. Tears sprung into her eyes. She looked to her daughter and saw the way she was looking at Erac.

"Yes Erac, yes it is" she said as Jonayla wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tight.

Erac stood back and watched as the pair hugged and sobbed in joy.

Jonayla abruptly ended the hug and turned to face Erac. She looked into his glowing brown eyes. This was the man she was going to mate, and her mother was happy about it. She touched his face lightly before giving in to herself and kissing him with a passion she was unaware she had. They both knew Ayla was there but were more interested in the others lips and the messages of their love and joy they were sharing.

"What's this?" a loud voice asked.

The young couple were startled apart, and saw the tall blonde man with his arm around Ayla.

Erac hadn't been nervous about telling Ayla that he had asked for Jonayla to be his mate, but this man was a whole other question. He stood tall, his blue eyes eyeing Erac as his pulse raced. He had never felt so afraid. He swallowed and took Jonayla's hand.

"I have asked Jonayla to be my mate" he said looking the tall man in the eye, holding as good a determination as he could.

Jondalar's eye's flickered in surprise then anger then indifference again. He seemed to think things over and looked to his daughter.

She looked back at him, sidling closer to her dark man. She wanted Erac and her father had to agree.

Jondalar was surprised to see the look of withheld malice in his daughters' eyes. He had seen it only once before, when he had nearly come close to putting Flame out of her misery as a foal.

The filly had been on her death bed, and spent much of her time lying and fading in and out of seizures. He and Ayla had agreed that the young horse should be let to be with the Great Donii.

The 10 year old girl had said nothing as he approached with his spear thrower in hand. He asked Jonayla to leave, telling her she would not enjoy this. She had turned her fierce green eyes to him. He knew by the way she was holding the filly so protectively and the look of utter malice in her eyes that by killing that foal he would be killing part of her too.

He had fallen to his knee's and looked at her. This girl had the donii in her, he knew it. She was like a living rendition of her. Wherever she went people listened and followed. Men fell in-love with her in a second glance, women loved her and her unearthly presence. Animals trusted her without much thought. The Donii shouldn't be denied love, or the right to mate one's love.

He sighed and looked to his daughter and her loving companion.

"That is good, we can have a mating ceremony before we leave" Jondalar announced surprising all those around him.

Ayla quickly reached up and kissed her tall mate.

"Good decision" she whispered in good humor.

Jondalar saw tears in his daughters' eyes and a strong joy in the dark mans.

"I'll go and see if I can find Echozar, and check to see when it would be the soonest to mate you two" Jondalar said before striding off towards the Lanzadonii camp.

"Oh Erac! We will be mated before the moon is full again! And then we can have our own hearth together. I never thought I would want to mate so young but I can't understand why I would want to wait now" Jonayla said as she looked lovingly at Erac.

He looked back at her with such tenderness, that it made Ayla remember when she and Jondalar had first been in-love. Not to say that he didn't look at her like that anymore but it had felt so different when she had been completely unaware of the feelings of love.

Erac took his loves hand and looked to Ayla. "I'm sorry but I must show her something" he said before running off with her daughter in tow.

She watched them go and doubted they would be back for the evening meal. She smiled to herself and returned into her shelter, where Allar had started to cry.

"Where are you taking me?" Jonayla asked as she ran cheerfully on behind him.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

They kept running, dodging past tree's and over fallen branches. He stopped suddenly and nodded his head in the direction he wanted her to go and she walked through the screen of trees.

She had walked into a lush little Meadow. She looked around and saw a few wild flowers growing to the edge and a small stream running to the side that began at a small waterfall, which cascaded over a small series of rocks, and ended in a small pool.

She turned and saw Erac, her beautiful dark man, standing at the edge of the meadow. They ran to each other and he picked her up in his arms and spun her around, their laughter the only thing they could hear. They rolled onto the grass as Erac toppled over when he lost his footing.

"Oh Erac we are going to be mated! I will be yours and you mine! Thank you so much! I don't think I could ever have been so happy" she said before pressing her lips to his in a wondrous moment of nothing but happiness.

He pulled her face slowly away and smiled, looking over her blushing face. "I love you Jonayla, I have loved you since I met you. I will always put your happiness first. You are my Donii, you will be my mate. Earth Mother help me, I am going to tie the knot with most amazing of her children. Oh the pleasure you bring me my love" he said as he brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

A devious smile spread across her lips. "You forget that I am limited in the ways of Pleasure. I was only opened last night" she whispered innocently. He bit his lip and kissed her lips delicately.

"We could certainly change that" Erac said.

His voice saying those words stirred feelings in Jonayla that excited her in new ways. He rolled her over gently and looked into her sweet green eyes.

"I love you Erac" she breathed in longing as she closed her eyes.

Erac kissed her open lips and felt her hands climb his back. He traced the delicate features of her face with his lips, and then began to nibble on her ear lobe. She giggled as she felt ticklish shivers raise the hairs on her neck. He kissed her throat and shoulder, feeling her soft warm skin shiver pleasantly under his touch.

She wound her hands in his wavy hair and closed her eyes to better absorb him.

He brushed his lips over the skin above her breasts.

She instantly remembered what Berdun had done and how much he had longed for the feel of her breasts. Not wanting to disappoint her soon to be mate, she took her hands from his head and pressed them against his chest.

He knelt over her waist as she slowly rose up on her elbows. She looked him deeply in the eyes and felt the love radiating from them. She untied the simple knot of the string she wore as a belt and then the small knot at the top of her furs. It fell from her golden skin smoothly, and provided her with a small under blanket.

Erac's pupils dilated as he saw her firm, full round breasts in front of him.

She lay back slowly, her hair creating a halo around her face.

He stayed kneeling above her. His eyes roamed her young body with critical care. He wanted to memorise the way she looked, the way the slight breeze moved her, and the way her skin contrasted his.

She watched as his chest began to rise and fall more rapidly as his excitement grew. She loved the way he just looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she felt so utterly important in a way she had never felt before.

He slowly covered her with himself, and began kissing her lips delicately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her senses go wild.

He seemed to feel her sudden desire and lowered his lips to her chest. He teased her, only lightly nipping her skin, but when he felt the erect nipple against the corner of his mouth, he succumb to her want. He flicked his tongue over and around it, before taking it in his mouth and suckling hard.

Jonayla arched her back to meet his warm mouth and the sensations it was creating. She could feel his quickly swelling member against her inner thigh, even through his furs. She quickly rolled him over and pressed her forehead to his well muscled chest and breathed him in.

His hands came up and held her head, and traced the outline of her athletic body.

She straddled him as she sat up and undid the small knot to his leggings. When she saw the dark protruding member she had the immediate urge to hold it. She reached out her hand and gripped it firmly, yet gently.

Erac let out a lustful groan as she implored her hand to move up and down it lightly.

It was soft but hard at the same time; she had never known something like it. She cupped the soft sac in her hands delicately and she felt Erac's entire body shudder in surprise.

It was so sensitive and no woman had ever held it before, but he liked the new feeling and liked it even more that she had been the one who had opened that pleasure to him. The sight of her long, lean legs wrapped around him made his manhood rear in utter excitement. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted it up to look at him.

She smiled and bit her lip before he lent down and kissed her.

He laid her back down and trailed his lips down her stomach to the mound of hair between her legs. He smiled deviously at her before gently nipping the insides of her thighs. She cried out in ecstasy when his coarse tongue fondled her place of pleasure. He rubbed it this way and that, causing her to cry out in more pleasure.  
She overflowed in overpowering joy, as she shuddered with the sudden release from the tides she had fared for it. She saw stars in her head and heard nothing but her panting breath and pounding heart. She'd became aware of her other senses as he kissed the insides of her thighs once more. He wanted to enter her.

She spread her legs wider and smiled to herself; he could give her a part of himself.

He groaned in anticipation and pulled the rest of his leggings from him and knelt before her.

She lay there, perfect, high on him. Her eyes closed, and mouth ajar, her hair in disarray beneath her head. Her golden body, its whole length, exposed. She was a shapely young woman, and she would soon be his mate. He would soon be mated to the Donii's favourite child. He lined his manhood up at her opening and plunged.

They both let out long moans of release as the tides began anew. He pulled back and plunged harder and faster with each stroke.

She moved against him, urging him to go faster, to move in more ways. She gripped the grass and arched her back as she felt herself coming closer to the cliff and felt him coming with her. They both pushed harder than they had before, until finally they felt the same relief.

He plunged a few times, just to slow the motion before he pulled himself from her and rolled to the side.  
She pulled one of his hands to her chest to let him feel the way her heart raced for him, and he in return, pulled her hand over his heart. She kept her eyes closed and rolled onto her side against Erac.

He pulled her skirt over their bodies and curled closer to her. He had never felt such pleasure, but he doubted anyone ever had. She really was like the Donii. He felt a small stab of pain in his chest.

Those favored by the Great Earth Mother were usually taken from the living far too soon. He hugged her closer to his body and pressed his forehead to the top of her head. He would never let that thought cross his mind again, she wouldn't die, he couldn't bear for her to die, not now, not ever.

The young lovers fell into the most comfortable sleep they had ever had in each others arms, the way Erac had known it was to be since the very first time he found his love for her.


End file.
